one_piece_pirate_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuzan
Kuzan (クザン, Kuzan), also known as Aokiji (青雉, Aokiji), is a major character in the world. Introduced in the storyline as one of the three Marine Admirals, he is one of the most powerful characters in the series. After the war against the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies at Marineford, he was nominated for the position of Fleet Admiral by Sengoku. The higher ups in the World Government however favored Akainu over him, and after a battle with his fellow admiral, Aokiji resigned from the Marines. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Takehito Koyasu (Japanese) Aokiji is an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size of the other two Admirals Akainu and Kizaru, the last one clearly taller than Brook. In contrast to Kizaru and Akainu, Aokiji looks younger than his colleagues (while it is unknown if he actually is). His birthday is September 21st. His standard outfit consists of a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white pants and shoes. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead. During his preparations for the war against Whitebeard, Aokiji has a Marine coat draped over him like a cape, as do the other Admirals. Twenty-two years ago during the Ohara Incident, Kuzan wore a bandanna with the Marine symbol on it, as well as a pair of round sunglasses. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip he wears attire similar to the outfit he wore during the bombardment of Ohara. This consists of a blue bandana and a dark blue trench-coat along with black pants and a white deep v neck shirt. He also now wears black cowboy boots and travels with a knapsack carrying his belongings along with his old pair of green round sunglasses. He, like his rival Sakazuki, has also grown facial hair, namely, a thin mustache and a beard. After his duel on Punk Hazard, Kuzan received several burn scars spanning from the right side of his neck down to his entire right shoulder and onto his torso and is right hand is also heavily scarred. Gallery Personality Aokiji, like Admiral Kizaru, is a very laid back man, showing no shock or surprise from almost anything, even being impaled on Whitebeard's quake infused bisento. He reacts to nearly everything with a cool composure, likely a result of his near-imperviousness as a result of the Ice-Ice Fruit. The only time he shows some concern is when he something goes wrong or not in his favor, as seen when 3rd Division Commander Jozu assaulted him during his confrontation with Whitebeard, injuring him slightly with Haki. Aokiji's moral stance is unknown, but is likely that he follows Moral Justice. He personally refers to his approach as "Lazy Justice". He shows shock as to Akainu's brutal actions in dealing with situations (such as the Ohara Incident), calling him a fool. While he may follow Moral Justice, he does understand the position his ranking puts him in, as he does not hesitate to do whats necessary for the needs of the Marines, as shown when he freezes Jaguar D. Saul after the Ohara incident, and attacked Luffy and Whitebeard during the Marineford War. His relaxed demeanor while performing the more macabre of his duties is similar to that of Kizaru, save that he is more of the former in comparison, making him one of the more confusing characters in the series. Relationships Friends/Allies *Marines **Smoker **Monkey D. Garp **Jaguar D. Saul **Kizaru **Sentomaru **Pacifista Family Neutral *Akainu *Nico Robin *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Jimbei **Boa Hancock **Crocodile **Bartholomew Kuma Rivals *Akainu *Kizaru Enemies *Whitebeard Pirates **Edward Newgate **Marco **Portgas D. Ace **Jozu **Vista *Jimbei *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teach Abilities and Powers As an Admiral, Aokiji is able to command a vast number of Marine troops under his rank. Most of all, he has the ability to order a Buster Call attack on any island. In fact, his overall abilities are so great that Sengoku has suggested to World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong that Aokiji should become the succeeding Fleet Admiral. His power is so great that he was able to easily overpower Luffy and the other Straw Hats single-handedly. Due to Aokiji's power, the fated conflict between him and the Straw Hats prompted Luffy to be less naive towards future conflicts; for this reason Aokiji served as the starting point for Luffy to push his strength beyond his limits. Aside from that and his Devil Fruit powers, his physical proficiency is also extremely high, as he is able to repel simultaneous attacks from Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji without taking any damage. He has also been seen jumping to a very extreme height, in order to freeze a pair of tsunamis caused by Whitebeard. He is also able to travel at tremendous speeds, as seen when attacking Buggy, whether this is due to him using Shave or his Devil Fruit is unknown. Along with this, he is powerful enough to fight against notably powerful figures such as Diamond Jozu, the Third Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and even Whitebeard himself. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, so with a rank above Vice Admiral, Aokiji can also use the ability. During the Battle of Marineford, he was seen using his Armament Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow Admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Devil Fruit Aokiji has the powers of the Ice-Ice Fruit, a Logia Devil Fruit that allows him to control, create, and become ice. He can create enough ice to cover a Giant, a Sea King or several square miles of ocean within mere moments. He was even able to freeze the tsunamis created by Whitebeard, who is often hailed as the world's strongest man. In battle, he uses his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms. Like other Logia users, he is capable of breaking himself into his particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Aokiji also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to his Devil Fruit's element, as he is able to freeze his body parts and turn back to normal without any tissue damage. In addition, Aokiji is one of the few Devil Fruit users who has adapted their powers to travel efficiently across the sea. In his case, he simply rides his bicycle, the Ao Chari, across the sea, and the water freezes as the wheels pass over it. This freezing ability renders Aokiji one of the few Devil Fruit users who can actually counteract the weakness of falling into a large body of water and drowning, as he can just freeze the water and stand on the ice. Weapons Aokiji is shown to be quite adept using weapons formed out of his ice powers, such as a sword and throwing spears. History A Storm in the Edd War When the Marine learned that the Roger Pirates and the Golden Lion Pirates were about to battle in the Edd War, three years before the death of the Pirate King, Kuzan was seen in the Marineford, walking with Garp, Saul, and Tsuru, telling the Hero of the Marines that him turning down another promotion was really something cool. Ohara Attack Aokiji was revealed to have been at least indirectly involved in the incident at Ohara that prompted the Marines to put a bounty on Nico Robin's head. At that time, Vice-Admiral Kuzan, as he was known before his promotion, appears to have been responsible for the deployment of Cipher Pol No. 9 in pursuit of the "criminal" archaeologists of Ohara. While the full extent of his involvement in the incident has yet to be revealed, it is clear that the destruction of the civilian fleet, ordered by the former Vice-Admiral Sakazuki (now known as Admiral Akainu), came as a complete shock to Aokiji. The original order that had been sent was for all those that had not been involved with the Ohara scholars and the Poneglyph, to be safely transported off the island. However, Akainu's course of action was the complete opposite. Aokiji then froze Jaguar D. Saul using his Devil Fruit powers. he helped Nico Robin to escape via the use of his Devil Fruit powers, telling her that he would be quick to come after her, if he ever felt that she was a threat. Synopsis Davy Back Fight Arc Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Former Marines Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Enemy Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Supportive Characters